


Пять оттенков секса

by jamie_lee



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: 5 Things, First Time, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Пять оттенков секса

1\. Смущение

Наверное, все было бы гораздо легче [для Мэтта, естественно, не для МакКлейна], если бы они трахнулись сразу же, в тот же день, когда состоялся первый поцелуй - горячий, самый что ни на есть настоящий поцелуй, после которого дрожали колени и немели пальцы. Да, как у девчонки, Мэтт знал, но все равно это было... Просто чудесно, да. Было. И было бы просто восхитительно, если бы поцелуй прямой тропой привел их в спальню, на эту самую кровать, где Мэтт вот прямо сейчас сидит, и все бы протекло под адреналином. Адреналином, спасительным адреналином, о котором уже упоминал МакКлейн.  
Но, увы, Джон МакКлейн решил подойти ко всему обстоятельно, и потому, потому... Мэтт cейчас испытывал, пожалуй, сильнейшее смущение в своей жизни. Серьезно, в последний раз так неловко ему было только в старшей школе, когда Томми Баркс ловким движением стянул с него штаны перед всем классом.  
Еще утром, когда Мэтт, удобно устроившись на продавленном диване с лаптопом на коленях, просматривал почту, Джон подошел к нему пожелать доброго дня – уже одетый и готовый отправиться на работу, служить и защищать, конечно. Он покровительственным жестом взлохматил Мэтту волосы [Фаррелл почти привык к таким мимолетным прикосновениям] и протянул ему стакан с горячим кофе. А после, словно специально дождавшись, пока Мэтт сделает первый глоток, спросил:  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы заняться сексом?  
Сначала Мэтт просто подавился - подумал, что ему показалась: такая нездоровая утренняя галлюцинация в виде терпеливо ожидающего реакции на свои слова лысого мужика. Галлюцинация была слишком реальной - Мэтт протянул руку и коснулся ноги Джона, после ущипнул себя за локоть. Было больно. МакКлейн приподнял брови в молчаливом вопросе.  
\- Но ты же идешь на работу, - ляпнул Мэтт и немедленно покраснел. Вот черт.  
Джон слегка ухмыльнулся - хватило ровно настолько, чтобы Мэтт покраснел еще больше. Вот черт.  
\- Не сейчас, шкет. Вечером.  
\- Хорошо, - Мэтт кивнул, сжимая кружку, словно спасательный круг. - Ага. Вечером, да. Сексом.  
\- Расслабься, все люди делают это, - пожал плечами Джон и наклонился легко поцеловать его.  
\- А как насчет... - Мэтт понял, что не сможет спросить. Просто не сможет.  
\- Я куплю. Расслабься, шкет. Почитай... мануалы, - Джон кивнул в сторону лаптопа и вышел. Ушел в закат, как настоящий герой, оставив Мэтта питаться своими ногтями.  
И вот сейчас его собирались трахать – ох, в смысле, заниматься с ним сексом, - и Мэтт искренне желал, чтобы Джон достал эту самую подушку, которую он только что подложил под его бедра, и отдал ее Мэтту. Чтобы тот мог спрятать пылающее лицо или просто задушиться ею, что тоже было вполне неплохим вариантом.  
Мэтт…прочел кое-какую тему на одном форуме [переросшую в поистине потрясающий холивар о качестве смазки] и потому примерно представлял последовательность действий МакКлейна.   
Подушка была первым этапом – приподнять бедра.  
Потом пальцы – Мэтт не очень хотел представлять себе это.  
Потом поза.  
Потом…  
\- Мэтт, ноги шире, - отлично, а он-то считал, что почувствовать себя глупее уже не может. Он, в конце концов, совсем не девственник, он занимался любовью [сексом] с девушками, и он знает, как вести себя… Мэтт стиснул зубы, потому что ощущение было…в общем, не болезненное, как могло бы быть, а неправильное. Ну да, неправильное – попробуйте засунуть себе в задницу… Мэтт выровнял дыхание, сосредоточившись на вдохах-выдохах. Получалось вполне себе неплохо.  
Потом было неловкая смена положений, в результате которой нога Мэтта – левая, коленная чашечка еще ныла по ночам – оказалась на плече МакКлейна [все же хорошо, что подстрелили его в другое плечо, и, черт возьми, о какой ерунде он сейчас думает?], а правая – на талии Джона. Чертовски очаровательно, просто превосходно, весь открыт, как на ладони, задница в смазке, и, как там говорилось в мануалах, три пальца? Черт его дери.  
\- Эй, Мэтт, - широкая грубая ладонь скользнула вниз по бедру, совсем не нежным движением, но, пожалуй, так было лучше. – Расслабься, так?  
\- Да, да, все люди делают это, - он тихо рассмеялся, сразу же, однако, жалея об этом – смешок выдался на редкость истеричным. – Просто я ощущаю себя странно, когда у меня в… В смысле, когда ты… Когда…  
Он запутался и затих под чуть насмешливым взглядом, проклиная все и вся, и жалея, что вообще ответил, а еще о том, что нельзя спрятать лицо. Ну, например, на плече МакКлейна. Или в подушке, благо Мэтту выделили сразу две подушки – для задницы и для затылка. Почему его нельзя трахать в догги-стайле? В смысле, это тоже было бы крайне смущающее, может, даже больше, чем сейчас, но тогда Мэтт смог бы уткнуться носом в наволочку. Даже в простынь, он не возражал. Но нет, Томасу Габриэлю просто необходимо было прострелить ему чертово колено, спасибо ему огромное. И теперь Мэтта трахали на спине.  
Дело в том, что он сосредотачивался на деталях, не охватывая картину полностью, очень помогало сохранить голову и продолжать размышлять над всякой ерундой, потому что… Мэтта ощутимо дернуло, и, увидев ухмылку Джона, он закрыл глаза. И раз, два, три…поехали.  
Его трахали пальцами, вполне так прилично трахали, ногу чуть сводило, кажется, и еще ощущение неправильности прошло – в какой-то степени трудно размышлять над неправильностью ситуации, когда у тебя вот так вот стоит. А потом ощущения сменились. В смысле… стало… Мэтт пробовал сфокусироваться на ощущениях, которые сменяли друг друга очень и очень быстро.  
Сперва неприятно, почти больно, но терпимо, а еще Джон что-то делал с его волосами, успокоительно гладил, наклонился ниже и шептал в ухо «расслабься, расслабься, все хорошо», и Мэтт вновь заставил себя сконцентрироваться на вдохах-выдохах, пока не посмотрел на Джона. Взгляд его обещал много, так много всего, что у Мэтта перехватило дыхание, а потом что-то сжалось в животе, и ощущения сменились. Ну, в общем, как в тех любовных романах, которые так любила читать его мать перед сном. Только сейчас все было гораздо, гораздо круче.  
\- Ноги скрести, - голос Джона звучал низко, глухо, и Мэтт сразу же подчинился, потому что так было правильно.   
Его трахали, или занимались сексом, или что там еще, Мэтт прятал пылающее лицо на плече МакКлейна, глухо стонал – в какой-то момент он больше не мог сдерживаться – и цеплялся за его шею, потому что как-то разом закончились все мысли и сравнения, осталось только это странное и такое правильное ощущение.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он посчитает правильным то, что в его заднице движется чей-то член?  
Ноги сводило, живот сводило, кончики пальцев немели, когда Джон кусал его шею, и все было замечательно, а потом движения стали резче, жестче, и Мэтт почувствовал, как Джон накрыл его член ладонью, и было совершенно не ясно, почему это действие вывело его на новый виток смущения.  
\- Эй, Мэтти, давай, кончи. Давай, давай же, - Фаррелл судорожно вцепился в подушку под собой и почти закричал. Наверное, он не был уверен.   
Джон кончил следом – прикусив его плечо и тяжело дыша.  
\- Шкет, ты живой?  
\- Не льсти себе, - пробормотал Мэтт и, услышав тихий смешок, попробовал с достоинством отвернуться, что у него, естественно, не вышло – ноги все еще не слушались.  
Против поцелуя он, конечно же, не имел ничего, и вполне был даже за, потому что можно было закрыть глаза, а потом наблюдать сквозь ресницы.  
Джон улыбался.  
Где-то между полуночью и часом ночи, сменив простыни и приняв душ, они легли спать, и МакКлейн не позволил Мэтту перейти в комнату для гостей, где тот ночевал обычно.  
Все было просто восхитительно, исключая запах смазки, который Мэтт, наконец, распознал. Клубника, конечно же. Как оригинально.

2\. Нежность.

 

Мэтт никогда не был легким на подъем человеком – ложился спать почти под самое утро, накачанный энергетиками и кофе, просыпался днем и еще минут пятнадцать просто сидел в кровати, пытаясь придти в себя. Да и сейчас, когда, в принципе, с трудом перестроился и стал ложиться в более раннее время – три часа максимум, - Мэтт просыпался не раньше десяти, медленно выдвигался в ванную, где застывал у зеркала с зубной щеткой во рту еще минут на десять просто потому, что было лень шевелиться. Хотя в ранних подъемах были свои плюсы: если он все же находил в себе силы подняться и отскрести себя от кровати, то, поминутно зевая, ходил за собирающимся на работу Джоном. А потом, уже у самых дверей получал свой утренний рассеянный поцелуй в щеку – в нос, в губы, в уши – и с чувством выполненного долга возвращался в постель, которая, о чудо, иногда даже не успевала остыть.  
Иногда утро проходило немного по другому сценарию.  
В первый раз это случилось дня через три после того, как они, наконец, переспали [Мэтт посчитал, что со стороны МакКлейна было настоящим издевательством выставить с утра на стол купленную три дня назад клубнику]. Было воскресенье, тихое, мирное воскресенье, пропитанное пылью и солнечным светом, запахом мыла и пены для бритья. Мэтт уткнулся носом в подушку и дремал, потому что открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось, потому что было тепло, потому что сзади его прижимал к себе МакКлейн, у которого - вот чудо! - тоже были выходные, как и у всех смертных.  
Мэтт зажмурился и что-то расслабленно пробормотал, когда ладонь МакКлейна легла на его спину. Было приятно вот лежать рядом с кем-то и не испытывать никакого дискомфорта по поводу того, что кто-то делит с тобой постель, трется носом о твою шею, так, что должно быть щекотно, но только почему-то пересыхает горло, а потом… Мэтт немного возмущенно охнул, когда Джон буквально вдавил его в матрас без всякого предупреждения, неторопливо и обстоятельно проводя руками по бокам, чуть щекоча ребра.   
\- Доброе утро? - Мэтт широко зевнул и попытался заглянуть через плечо, не поднимая головы от подушки. Получилось плохо, потому он закрыл глаза и вновь уткнулся лицом в наволочку. Дорогое мироздание всегда слышит просьбы, просто выполняет их на свое усмотрение. Вот тебе Мэтт, подушка, кушай на здоровье.  
\- Доброе, - Джон сосредоточил все свое внимание на том, чтобы снять с Мэтта боксеры, прежде чем поцеловать его в шею. - Как спалось?  
\- Мало, очень мало, - ладони у МакКлейна были широкие, грубые, а губы сухие и горячие. Мэтт бездумно выгнулся назад, прижимаясь к Джону, потому что было только утро, а утром он не успевал включить никаких защитных механизмов, даже говорить не получалось - только бормотать сонно.  
Это странно, но все действия, которые так или иначе приводили его в смущение, сейчас казались правильными - поцелуи в шею, осторожные касания, даже запах клубники - не было ничего лишнего. А еще все было…если бы Мэтту было необходимо подобрать подходящее слово, он сказал бы «нежно». Если, конечно, оно вообще было применимо к данной ситуации, потому что МакКлейн не любил даже обниматься. О да, мужчина должен быть мужчиной.  
Пальцы МакКлейна - Джона - на его члене, ленивая утренняя ласка - все совсем не похоже на обычный секс, потому что сейчас они оба чувствовали себя в безопасности. И для Мэтта было почему-то просто необходимо ощущать, что Джону тоже было хорошо рядом с ним. Хотя, это ведь и так было ясно, потому что тот не выгнал его сразу после первого поцелуя, да?.. Мэтт не умел делать все это - играть в нормальные семейные отношения, оставаться вместе в постели, ожидать кого-то после работы, но в жизни с МакКлейном это казалось просто правильным, так, словно он делал это всю свою жизнь. В смысле, жил с Джоном, а не просто трахался.  
В смысле...  
Мэтт почти стонал, изо все сил закусывая губу, чтобы Джон не слышал, что у него в постели простой несдержанный мальчишка, который может кончить только из-за ощущения теплого тела над ним, ощущения того, как к его заднице прижимается возбужденный член, ощущения шершавых ладоней на бедрах. Просто этого было...много. Так много, так чертовски много, что Мэтт хотел большего, всего хотел. Больше, чем всего.  
Наверное, он действительно немного лю... влюблен в Джона.  
А вот в член Джона он точно был влюблен, как и во все, что сам МакКлейн вытворял с его телом, заставляя тихо скулить в подушку и тереться пахом о простынь, потому что это было нечестно - вот так вот оставить его без внимания. Мэтт попытался дотянуться до члена, но его руки мягко, но твердо убрали вверх, и теперь он был едва ли не пригвожден к кровати, а Джон тяжело дышал ему на ухо и, кажется, то ли целовал, то ли кусал его шею. Мэтт уже никак не мог этого понять, теряясь в собственных ощущениях, в грубости простыни под бедрами, в том, как осторожно и ласково - да, именно ласково - поглаживал Джон его запястья, как царапала щетина кожу на спине, как крепко сжимала его бедро чужая рука, как... Как размеренно двигался внутри него МакКлейн.  
[Когда-нибудь, наверное, Мэтт и поймет, как работает вся это магия - как у Джона получается сделать так, чтобы у него на ногах поджимались пальцы].  
А потом ему снова дрочили - медленно, в такт толчкам, словно МакКлейн давал ему возможность прочувствовать все, словно знал, что с утра Мэтт просто не сумеет хоть как-то профильтровать все те эмоции, что он сейчас испытывал. Дать ему кончить, просто кончить, выдыхая имя Джона, как герой [героиня, вот черт] плохого порнофильма. Или отличной эротики.   
Никакого панциря, о да. Беззащитен, оттрахан и, кажется, безумно счастлив.  
МакКлейн скатился с него на свою половину кровати и довольно распрямился, так, что хрустнули кости, а потом притянул Мэтта к себе.  
\- Кажется, я нашел способ заставить тебя выучить мое имя, - лениво сообщил он, и Мэтт едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Выучить имя? Его только что беззастенчиво отымели в задницу! Он мог бы возмутиться и вслух, но расслабленный МакКлейн... это было то, что видишь не каждый день.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - Мэтт думал о том, что с удовольствием полежал бы так еще как минимум часа три, но в данный момент ему просто необходимо было в душ. - Не думал, что ты умеешь обниматься. Это так... странно. Так... почти как настоящие геи, ага.  
\- Не думал, что ты умеешь так хорошо стонать. В смысле, как раз думал об этом: Мэтт Фаррелл обычно не затыкается на минуту, но в постели неожиданно тих. Я начал волноваться.  
\- Мужское эго. О да, - Мэтт не выдержал и пнул его куда-то в голень, решив, что прикрываться не будет принципиально, пусть даже и ему будет неловко.  
Принципиально, в конце концов, что Джон там не видел, ведь правда?..  
\- А поцеловать? - МакКлейн, кажется, почти улыбался, по-настоящему, не ухмылялся, и Мэтт не мог ни улыбнуться в ответ, и потому сразу же отвернулся и выкатился из-под теплой руки.  
\- Ни за что. У меня пахнет изо рта.  
Мужественно и твердо, мужественно и твердо, до двери всего четыре шага, ничего не с ним не случится, если он пройдет их голым.  
\- Хм, а в темноте и не видно было, что у тебя шикарная задница.  
Ну, почти получилось не покраснеть. Это ли не рывок вперед?..  
Но все равно - черт.

3\. Возбуждение.

 

Когда Мэтт, наконец, закончил с программой, за окном уже стемнело, а электронные часы показывали почти полночь. Черт, Джон скорее всего уже уснул, а значит, в комнату придется возвращаться очень и очень тихо. То есть, Мэтт и не против был бы помечтать о том, что его ждет секс, если он разбудит МакКлейна, но увы, нет. Можно, конечно, было бы переночевать в гостевой, чтобы не разбудить его, но комната снова вернулась в нежилой вид, и мысль о том, чтобы лечь спать здесь, вызывала отвращение. У него есть теплая постель, куда он направится прямо сейчас, а чтобы не разбудить Джона возней, разденется по дороге в спальню, а не внутри.  
Решение было простым и элегантным.  
Мэтт как раз снимал с себя растянутую футболку, когда проходил мимо гостиной и заметил сидящего на диване МакКлейна. На часах все еще было двенадцать, а Джон не спал, очевидно, увлекшись каким-нибудь вестерном, хотя Мэтт не помнил, чтобы по телевизору сегодня шло хоть что-нибудь, что понравилось бы МакКлейну. Хотя, он не помнил и того, ел ли он сегодня, потому ничего утверждать было нельзя.  
\- Привет, - Мэтт застыл на пороге, не зная, куда деть майку, которую он все еще держал в руках. - Не спится?  
\- Нет, - Джон медленно покачал головой, не сводя с него прямого собственнического взгляда. - Иди сюда?  
\- Что?..  
\- Сюда. Брось свою тряпку и иди сюда. Не заставляй меня повторять.  
Мэтт тяжело сглотнул, потому что это было ново. Необычно. И еще - возбуждающе. МакКлейн не смотрел ничего, он ждал Мэтта, ждал, чтобы трахнуть его, чтобы, как всегда, взять его с собой в постель и трахнуть так, что у Мэтта не останется в голове ни единой мысли. Он, судя по всему, ждал его слишком долго, и до постели они сегодня не дойдут. Возможно, его отымеют прямо на этом диванчике, или у стены, или...   
Да, Боже, да, спасибо тебе.  
\- Мэтт. Сюда.  
От двери до дивана было почти ничего, но расстояние это он прошел невероятно медленно, потому что дрожали колени. Не от страха, а от невероятного, дикого возбуждения, ведь это было... Круто, да. Это как в том бесконечном марафоне, который они пережили во время всей той заварушки с Габриэлем, когда доверие было просто жизненно необходимым, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, как полностью положиться на МакКлейна.  
Сейчас же все было иначе - сейчас он доверял ему просто так, не подталкиваемый никакой смертельной опасностью. Это было правильно, это было необходимо.  
\- Ты чертовски много работаешь, Мэтт. Расстегнись.  
Пока Мэтт трясущими руками пытался справиться с застежкой джинсов, МакКлейн исследовал ладонями его живот, от чего хотелось едва ли не заскулить и попросить большего [вниз, пожалуйста, Господи, МакКлейн, Джон, Джон, возьми его в руки, подрочи, просто подрочи мне, пожалуйста], а потом чувствительно сжал левый сосок, перекатывая его между большим и указательным пальцем.  
\- Слишком долго, Мэтти, - он откинулся на спинку дивана и удовлетворенно кивнул. - Раздевайся. Полностью.  
Он следил за каждым его движением, Мэтт знал наверняка, чтобы убедиться в этом, не нужно было даже поднимать взгляд. Фаррелл чувствовал, и пальцы у него немели от ожидания того, что последует дальше. Секс, да. Прекрасный крышесносный секс, во время которого он будет биться головой о подлокотник дивана, а тот будет трястись под ними.  
\- Иди сюда. Садись, - голос у МакКлейна был такой низкий и грубый, что Мэтт не сразу понял, чего тот от него хочет, отвлекшись на то, как сильно его возбуждает тон Джона. - Сядь, я сказал.  
МакКлейн похлопал себя по коленам, и, черт возьми, его штаны были расстегнуты, его член уже стоял, и он хотел Мэтта. Джон хотел его, и это было просто восхитительно.   
Господи, подумал Мэтт, прости, что я не верил в тебя.  
\- Немедленно, - тон стал почти угрожающим, и Мэтт быстро уселся на его бедра, на мгновение задохнувшись, кого его член коснулся члена МакКлейна, потому что это было чудесно, а когда Джон обхватил их ладонью... Мэтт судорожно вздохнул и привычно уткнулся лицом в шею МакКлейна. Точнее, попробовал уткнуться, потому что тот неожиданно отстранился.  
\- Нет. Ты будешь смотреть на меня, понял? - Мэтт закусил губу и кивнул, потому что рука вокруг его члена чуть сжалась, и приходилось пробиваться через собственное безумное возбуждение, чтобы услышать и понять. - Нет, шкет. Скажи это. Скажи, что ты меня понял.  
\- Я понял, я, - Мэтт всхлипнул, когда МакКлейн прикусил его сосок. Слишком много нового, слишком хорошо. - Я буду смотреть на тебя.  
\- Отлично, - Джон взял его лицо в ладони и ухмыльнулся. - Скажи "Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня".  
Ну уж нет, этот ублюдок не заставит его...  
Джон прижался губами к его уху, горячими, жаркими губами, и просто приказал:  
\- Говори.  
\- Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - выдохнул Мэтт, потому что это было правдой, он действительно этого хотел. Чтобы тот трахнул его.  
Просто положил свои большие руки ему на бедра и трахнул так, чтобы Мэтт не мог выбраться из кровати на следующий день, чтобы Мэтт действительно _кричал_ имя Джона, чтобы... Мэтт смутно ощущал, как его подготавливают, сам взял в руки немного холодного крема и втирал в член Джона, продолжая смотреть прямо на него, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Приподнимись, - приказал Джон и ухватил его за бедра, и Мэтт не сразу понял, что происходит, когда... Он закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что Джон входит в него. Что он... насаживается на Джона.  
Ох. Черт.  
Медленнее, немного медленнее, дышать через нос, все хорошо, вот мы и на месте. Отлично, да, просто отлично.  
Мэтт судорожно вцепился в плечи МакКлейна и, наконец, открыл глаза.  
Джон осторожно гладил его большим пальцем по бедру, давая, очевидно, время для того, чтобы тот привык к новым ощущениям. А потом потянулся вперед, накрыл его рот своим, и в этом поцелуе не было ничего невинного или успокаивающего, это было словно обещание того, что ждет Мэтта дальше, как только он придет в себя.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, Мэтт, а теперь двигайся, двигайся.  
Джон был большим, в смысле, это было ясно и из прошлых ночей, но только сейчас Мэтт мог полностью оценить то, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться. Джон был большим, это было немного больно, немного неприятно, но все равно охренительно, потому что сейчас - Мэтт видел это - он смотрел только на него, он хотел только его и никого больше, и это все, все было ради него.  
И он начал двигаться, приподниматься, опускаться, упираясь руками в грудь Джона, целуя Джона, прижимаясь лбом к виску Джона, потому что это все было для него. Все, что происходило сейчас и произойдет потом, было только для него.  
Руки на его груди, на его животе, пальцы, сжимающие его член, и грубый, словно ломающийся шепот в самое ухо:  
\- Кончи, давай же, Мэтт, кончи.  
И Мэтт стонал, он стонал громко, он выкрикивал имя МакКлейна и беспомощно цеплялся за его спину, потому что это было круто. Это на самом деле было круто, ведь это происходило с ними.  
\- Господи, мое колено, - наконец простонал Мэтт. - Мое колено.  
\- Надо чем-то жертвовать, - Джон убрал мокрые волосы с его лба, и жест этот был гораздо более интимен, чем то, что произошло между ними буквально пару минут назад. - Или ты предлагаешь мне в следующий раз приносить с собой подушку?  
\- На хрен твои подушки, - буркнул Мэтт и поцеловал его в щеку. - Оно того стоило.  
В следующий раз, повторил он про себя и почувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло.  
Это круто.

4\. Доверие

 

Мэтт никогда раньше не был на настоящем свидании - не было времени. Не было возможности, желания... В общем, он никогда не был на настоящем свидании и не испытывал от этого ровно никакого дискомфорта, пока Джон не упомянул в разговоре, как в очередной раз едва удержался от того, чтобы вытащить Люси из машины очередного кретина, неспособного держать штаны застегнутыми хотя бы вечер.  
\- Никакой романтики, - сухо сообщил он Мэтту. - Прокатить девчушку по городу и сразу же полезть к ней под юбку. Господи, да что, что с вашим поколением? Ты тоже так делал, а, шкет?  
Мэтт неопределенно пожал плечами, страстно желая избежать этого разговора, но потом все же повернулся к МакКлейну.  
\- Я даже не катал девушек на машине, все случалось... спонтанно.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду секс.  
\- Я не хочу обсуждать с тобой свои предыдущие постельные похождения, но да. Секс.  
\- Ты никогда не был на настоящем свидании? - Джон выглядел по-настоящему удивленно, никакого сарказма, никакого даже намека на смех. С этим, пожалуй, Мэтт мог жить.  
\- Не был.  
И эти слова стали решающими.  
Мэтт, пожалуй, не сумел бы описать свои ощущения от прошедшего дня, кроме как "очень круто". Потому что это было действительно офигенно - они сидели в кино, просто сидели рядом, и Мэтт сам взял Джона за руку, а тот улыбнулся ему и снова повернулся к экрану.  
Ужин в ресторане, который можно было бы назвать ужином двух близких друзей, если бы не улыбка Джона. И да, это тоже было круто.  
Потому что это было настоящее свидание, никакой лишней мишуры или нелепых смущающих слов, только они, а все остальное - декорации.  
А потом они вдвоем шли по аллее домой, и МакКлейн, не перебивая, слушал его технические излияния, а Мэтт ощущал себя совершенно спокойно.  
Странно, конечно, когда первое свидание случается спустя месяцы регулярного секса, но, наверное, в их случае это было правильно.  
Они остановились перед входной дверью, и Мэтт удивленно посмотрел на улыбающегося МакКлейна.  
\- Джон?  
\- Спасибо за приятный вечер, Мэтт. Надеюсь увидеться еще раз. А сейчас я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Но, - Мэтт растерянно застыл перед ним, судорожно перебирая в уме возможные варианты своих действий. Слишком незнакомая ситуация, чтобы действовать без ошибок. - Но... куда?  
\- Это же настоящее свидание, Фаррелл, - Джон закатил глаза, но все еще улыбался. - Я проводил тебя домой, чтобы отправиться к себе.  
\- И что должен делать я?  
\- Ты можешь попрощаться со мной. А можешь, - Джон медленно, чертовски медленно прошелся по нему оценивающим взглядом, - пригласить меня войти.  
\- Ох. Да. Точно. Джон?.. Не хочешь войти?..  
\- Кофе? - МакКлейн сделал вид, что задумался, прежде чем кивнуть. - С удовольствием.  
Джон пропустил его вперед, и Мэтт не смог избавиться от мысли, что на самом деле мужчины позволяют женщинам идти перед ними не столько из вежливости, сколько из желания рассмотреть ее зад.  
Что ж, если МакКлейну кажется приятной чья-то тощая бледная задница, Мэтт счастлив, что именно он - ее счастливый обладатель.  
Свидание, да? На свидании вроде как невежливо приглашать кого-то пить кофе в спальню, тем более что весь кофе закончился еще пару дней назад. А вот предложить сесть на диван было вполне себе хорошо, и потому Мэтт прошел в гостиную, спиной ощущая знакомый взгляд МакКлейна. Но это же свидание, а значит, он никогда не переступит черту приличия первого свидания.  
Джон был другим, сейчас, когда они просто сидели рядом, он был другим. Только сейчас, когда МакКлейн смотрел на него, Мэтт осознал, как расслаблен тот. Он был дома, с ним, Фарреллом, он... И Мэтт сделал то, чего не ожидал от себя ни он, ни Джон, потому что он всегда был тем, кто отдавал, но никогда не предлагал ничего. Он подался вперед, положил руку Джону на бедро и, совершенно неосознанно, облизнул губы.  
\- А спать на настоящем свидании можно?  
\- Хочешь доказать мне, что я ничем не лучше тех юнцов, которые не могут удержать себя от того, чтобы залезть в чьи-то штаны?  
\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лез в чьи-то штаны, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня. Только меня. Можно?  
Мэтт поцеловал его в щеку, прижался губами к шее и застыл на месте, потому что сейчас он был почти полностью беззащитен, потому что сейчас он доверился МакКлейну. Кажется, он предложил не просто секс, а себя всего, и, черт возьми, пауза затянулась настолько, что Мэтт готов был сказать "к черту это, забудь, Джон, все хорошо", когда МакКлейн обнял его за талию и прижал к себе.  
\- Боюсь тебя разочаровывать, Мэтт, но я уже хочу только тебя.  
\- Я смогу с этим жить, а теперь, теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись и трахни меня наконец, - Мэтт принялся расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке и полностью сосредоточился на ощущении шрамов под своими пальцами.  
\- После свиданий занимаются любовью, Мэтт.  
Все было хорошо.  
Руки на его бедрах были теплыми и знакомыми, движения уверенными и правильными, под пальцами Мэтта глухими сильными ударами билось сердце Джона, и это, наверное, было самым лучшим звуком, который тот когда-либо слышал.  
Мэтт сидел на коленях МакКлейна, закинув руки ему за шею, и целовал, прижимался всем телом, водил руками по плечам, в общем, делал все то, что обычно Джон делать не любил - нежничал, как влюбленная девчонка. Но сегодня, похоже, ему позволялось все.  
\- Отсасывать на первом свидании можно или это моветон?.. - Мэтт никогда не предлагал подобного вслух, да и до сегодняшнего вечера, честно говоря, не думал менять традиции. Однако он все же произнес это. Это был не вопрос, а, скорее, предупреждение, потому что он соскользнул с коленей МакКлейна и встал перед ним на пол, прижавшись щекой к его бедру.  
\- Думаю, для нас можно сделать исключение, - голос Джона уже выдавал его желание, и, черт возьми, это было покруче, чем все остальное вместе взятое.  
Это его "для нас", небрежное сказанное, как бы между прочим, лопнуло внутри, как мыльный пузырь счастья. Черт-черт-черт, попытался прогнать это чувство Мэтт и взял в рот, все еще неумело и наверняка нелепо, но руки МакКлейна сразу же вцепились в его волосы, и это было восхитительно.  
«Мэтт, господи, Мэтт», - шептал МакКлейн, и Фаррелл понимал, почему Джону так важно, чтобы он называл его по имени. Все очень легко, легче не бывает, он сосал, он крепко сжимал бедра Джона пальцами, пока его не потянули вверх, настойчиво, уложили лицом вниз. Мэтт упирался коленями, упирался лбом в скрещенные запястья и подавался назад, на каждый толчок. МакКлейн трахал его, МакКлейн занимался с ним любовью, болезненно-медленно, восхитительно-долго двигался внутри, прикусывал кожу на плече, водил руками по животу, а потом обхватил его член. И Мэтт выдохнул: «Джон, Джон, Джон» точно так же, как молился «Боже, Боже, Боже» в то четвертое июля. Тогда он взывал к Создателю, в которого никогда и не верил, сейчас - к тому, кому доверился безоговорочно.  
И мир взорвался, все декорации, все полетело куда-то в кэш, за исключением, конечно, теплой руки на его спине.  
\- Надо прекращать трахаться на диване, - Мэтт перевернулся и совершенно бесстыдно потерся щекой о живот МакКлейна. – Его очень трудно мыть.  
\- Я подумаю над твоими словами, шкет. Поднимайся, тебе нужно в душ, а после в кровать. Этот гребаный диван слишком неудобный, чтобы на нем спать.  
\- Эй, Джон, - Мэтт закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. – Это было круто.  
\- Свидание?  
\- Мы.  
И пусть Джон не ответил – пока не ответил, - Мэтту было достаточно того, что он сам сказал это. Кажется, он уже не влюблен, подумал он беспомощно, когда Джон осторожно зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
Кажется, это уже что-то гораздо большее.  
Уже давно гораздо большее.

5\. Честность

 

Мэтт ждет его на диване, неосознанно прижимая к груди захлопнутый ноутбук, и пытается прогнать холодный липкий страх, поселившийся где-то в животе.   
«…ситуацию с заложниками, мы можем видеть, как в здание входит детектив Джон МакКлейн, который не так давно…».  
Мэтт старается не смотреть на телевизор, который выключил почти сразу же после начала новостей, старается сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь отвлеченном, но не получается. Пицца совсем замерзла, пора включать свет. Мэтт не может сконцентрироваться ни на чем, потому что здесь и сейчас он бесполезен, как был бы бесполезен и рядом с МакКлейном в этой ситуации. Это та же причина, по которой он не остался в безопасности с Уорлоком, когда была возможность, выбрав спасение Люси. Это тот же страх, который он сумел скрыть дрожащим голосом и восхищенным: «Вы только что сбили вертолет машиной, с ума сойти!»  
Откуда МакКлейну знать, что на какое-то мгновение – ужасно-долгое, отвратительно-яркое – Мэтт действительно поверил, что Джон мертв. Взорвался вместе с тачкой, разлетелся на куски, исчез. Это уже потом были облегчение и мысль «жив» в висках.  
Слишком тихо, тишина почти давит, можно, конечно, включить музыку, но тогда он не услышит скрипа входной двери. И Мэтт ждет, стрелка на часах сходит с ума, в новостях что-то говорят [он всегда ненавидел их], и он вырубает ящик. Телевизионщикам нельзя верить.  
Господи, думает он исступленно, Господи, я никогда не верил в тебя, но пусть Джон вернется целым.  
Синдром полицейских жен, он где-то слышал этот термин, и ему всегда казалось это немного глупым и смешным. Все кажется немного глупым и смешным, пока не касается тебя самого.  
Он слышит усталые шаги еще на лестнице, и когда в замке поворачивается ключ. Он уже стоит перед дверью, а ногти впиваются в ладони, когда он жадно оглядывает зашедшего МакКлейна, беспокойство почти убивает его, дышать трудно - то ли астма, то ли приступ паники, - но Джон цел. Повязка на руке – на ладони – и больше ничего, и Мэтт, наконец, выдыхает, и чувствует, как внутри начинает подниматься волна ярости. Джон окидывает его равнодушным взглядом и проходит мимо, стараясь даже не коснуться плечом, и это становиться последней каплей.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать? – на удивление спокойно спрашивает Мэтт, и Джон отрицательно мотает головой. Он, похоже, вообще не настроен на какой-либо разговор.  
Но Мэтт не может молчать, ему необходимо говорить, и, черт возьми, почему так происходит? Они с МакКлейном никогда даже не повышали друг на друга голос, а теперь ему хочется ударить Джона.  
\- Ты… МакКлейн! – Мэтт хватает его за плечо, разворачивает к себе, но Джон просто сбрасывает его руку. – МакКлейн, черт бы тебя побрал! Ты уже не мальчишка так рисковать!  
\- Дорогой, - непривычное обращение выходит на редкость саркастичным и ядовитым. – Это моя работа.  
\- Черта с два это твоя работа! – Мэтт знает, что в нем говорит страх и злоба, но не может остановить себя. – Там были и другие офицеры!  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится? – голос Джона понижается, становится угрожающим, и это хорошо. Почему-то это хорошо. – У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
\- Ты не позвонил.  
\- Не посчитал необходимым.  
Мэтт впервые бьет человека в лицо, поэтому удар получается какой-то смазанный, и Джон недоверчиво смотрит на него, и равнодушие в его взгляде сменяется раздражением.  
Мэтта впечатывает в стену, лопатки почти болят, и когда Джон старается поцеловать его, он кусает в ответ и то ли прижимает его к себе, то ли отбивается, а дыхание настолько громкое, что разбивается о тишину. Джон почти рвет ему майку – воротник больно впивается в кожу, когда он кусает Мэтта за шею, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Мэтт сжимает его плечи сильнее обычного, а желание – трахнуться - смешивается со страхом потерять.  
Кажется, сейчас он ненавидит Джона так же сильно, как любит его.  
\- Ты... - начинает Мэтт, но МакКлейн переворачивает его, почти распинает на стене, затыкает рот рукой и исступленно кусает его плечи, прижимает к себе, и, черт, у Мэтта стоит. У него стоит, хотя он, кажется, поклялся про себя уже сотню раз, что ему ничего не нужно от Джона.  
У него с собой в кармане штанов - смазка, почти как предложение взять и отыметь, и Джон, приспустив Мэтту трусы до бедер, трахает его пальцами, все еще зажимая рот рукой, и Мэтт мычит в его ладонь, цепляется пальцами за стену, старается хоть как-то найти равновесие и почти не чувствует самого себя, только дрожь в коленях и возбуждение, горячее, восхитительное, оно накатывает и вытесняет страх, и Мэтт кончает. Просто кончает, сползает в руки Джона и, черт возьми, пожалуйста, нет, нет-нет-нет, замечает его пораженный взгляд. Отворачивается, прячет глаза, потому что расплакался как девчонка, как глупый идиот, как ребенок, как...  
\- Прости, - Джон прижимает его к себе, обнимает, вжимает в себя так сильно, что почти хрустят ребра. - Я не хотел, серьезно, вываливать на тебя все это дерьмо. Потому и не позвонил.  
Мэтт громко втягивает в себя воздух, стараясь успокоиться, и, все еще чувствуя себя по-идиотски, хрипло говорит:  
\- И ты прости. Мои приветственные фразы необходимо расшифровывать как "Боже, ты жив" и "я рад, что ничего не случилось".  
Джон смеется, Джон прижимает его к себе, а вот рту у Мэтта привкус его крови, привкус антисептика и бинта, который всего лишь несколько минут назад прижимался к его губам. Господи, спасибо тебе. Наверное, стоит все же в тебя поверить.  
Мэтт опирается спиной о грудь Джона, и думает, что в него он тоже должен верить, а потом поворачивается и долго-долго смотрит прямо в глаза МакКлейну, и это тоже непривычно, потому что еще никогда так долго он не мог выдерживать чей-то взгляд, тем более - Джона.  
\- Ты задница, - говорит Мэтт наконец. - У тебя ужасные представления о заботе. Ты не умеешь жить с кем-то.  
МакКлейн не перебивает его, кивает, соглашаясь, перебирает его волосы, и Мэтт неожиданно зло говорит:  
\- Но я тебя люблю. Не смей больше так делать.  
Оставлять его беспомощно сидеть у телевизора.  
Джон кивает еще раз, и это почти нелепо - признаваться в любви, сидя в прихожей, запачканным в сперме и смазке, с полуспущенными штанами, и быть настолько счастливым.  
\- Честность, - говорит Мэтт. - Просто будь со мной честным.  
На его шее причудливым украшением темнеют засосы, губы неприлично распухли и покраснели, он тяжело дышит и говорит что-то совершенно отвлеченное о том, как прошел сегодняшний день, о том, что он написал код, о том, что на экране Джон кажется совершенно чужим, Мэтт говорит...  
\- Я тоже, - звучит над самым ухом, и Мэтт замолкает: такие моменты нельзя портить, потому что они редко повторяются. - Ты же хотел честности.  
Господи, пожалуйста...  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо?  
\- Обещаю.  
И все становится на свои места.


End file.
